The 28th Annual San Antonio Breast Cancer Symposium will be held at the Henry B. Gonzalez Convention Center in San Antonio, Texas from December 8-11, 2005. It is an international meeting featuring state-of- the-art lectures by invited speakers and preferred papers on the experimental biology, etiology, prevention, diagnosis and therapy of breast cancer and premalignant breast disease. This international symposium is directed primarily towards academic and private physicians and researchers involved in breast cancer in medical, surgical, gynecologic, and radiation oncology, as well as other appropriate health care professionals. Historically, over 55% of symposium participants are MDs and MD PhDs, and the majority of these are medical oncologists, followed by surgical, gynecologic, and radiation oncologists. The objective of the Breast Cancer Symposium is to provide a forum for discussion of basic and clinical research by participants from all over the world. It is accomplished by bringing top speakers of international renown to address current issues and trends and by providing an environment that encourages interaction and stimulation. Abstracts accepted for presentation are published in the journal Breast Cancer Research and Treatment. All symposia to date have been granted Category 1, AMA credit for continuing education. Topics to be presented at the 2005 symposium include Ethics & Genetic Testing, The Future Of Chemo Prevention, Treatment Guidelines, Proteomics In Situ, Tomosynthesis, ER Negative Breast Cancer, Homing in on Breast Cancer Metastasis, Epidemiology & Pharmacogenomics, and Nanotechnology. Future symposia will be held at the Henry B. Gonzalez Convention Center in San Antonio, Texas on the following dates: December 14-17, 2006, December 13-16, 2007, December 11-14, 2008, and December 10- 13,2009.